gymbuddiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian
Christian is one of the five members of the Gym Buddies. He has a crush on Analyza and is her main love interest. Appearance Normal Appearance Christian wears a red shirt and demin jeans. He is dark-skinned, has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is the only Gym Buddy who wears his glasses all the time. He sports a pair of white shoes. Gym Wear During gym class, Christian wears a white t-shirt and black shorts. Seconary Wear When he is not wearing his red shirt, Christian is seen in a diagonally-striped white and blue polo shirt. "Our Final Goodbyes" Appearance In the final episode of Gym Buddies, Christian is shown wearing a torn, blue camouflage top and torn black jeans. His hair is shown to have grown out, as the episode is four months into the future. Because of the war, Christian is shown with bandages wrapped around his head, a torn ear, a scar on his cheek, cracked lenses on his glasses, and bandages around his left foot. He has the most damages out of all the members of "the resistance", showing he is a tough fighter. His glasses were moved from his eyes to his forehead when he is not in battle. Personality Christian is a quiet, monotone teenager. He is the only Jehovah's Witness out of the Gym Buddies and, therefore, does not celebrate holidays or birthdays with the others. He has a love for art and frequently draws cartoons. He also has a love for the cartoon Invader Zim. Post graduating (2011-2012), he becomes a very busy person. During gym class, his competitive side is shown (as seen when he fences Butters with a tennis racket to get a tennis ball before him). He is also very protective, as seen when he risked getting arrested by the FBI to protect Analyza. Also during gym, he is shown to disappear a lot during the first 20 minutes of class, which gave him the nickname of "ninja" by Liz, Butters, Chelsea and Rob. He is often called a tool, which he denies each time he is called one. He is the only Gym Buddy who doesn't become corrupt in Opposites Attract. It is revealed in Five Deadly Sins that Christian represents the sin sloth. Christian is revealed to be a pacifist. However, in the final episode, he is forced to stop being a pacifist, as he decides to avenge his fellow Jehovah's Witnesses and his mother, whom Countless killed. Canon Future In the episode Bermuda Triangle, Christian travels to the future and meets up with future Liz, Rob, Analyza and himself. Seeing as this episode takes place before he and Analyza officially meet, he has no idea who she is, but it is revealed the two get married. Upon meeting future Liz and Rob, he learns he does something to anger the other four Gym Buddies in the future, but it is never revealed what he did. Future Christian was shown to be a little ashamed and guilty around future Liz. Upon meeting up with future Liz again, it is learned that Christian persues a career in the field of art. Gallery Christian.png GraduateShipping.jpg|GraduateShipping Art ArtShipping.jpg|ArtShipping art Angry Christian.jpg|Christian expressing anger Christian Thinking.jpg|Christian pondering Speechless Christian.jpg|Christian upon seeing Analyza for the first time. XenoShipping.jpg|Christian blushing as Analyza giggles at his joke. XenoShipping kiss.jpg|Christian's first kiss... with an alien... Gotta Get That Girl.jpg|Christian, along with Chelsea and Butters, singing Gotta Get That Girl to Rob. Category:Characters Category:Males